


[fanvid] déjà vu

by seinmit



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, Fanvids, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Viewer Beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Don't be a victim.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[fanvid] déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timbre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/gifts).



> Lots of content warnings! Graphic self-harm, corpses, incest. All from the show. Someone wears a confederate flag tank top, as well.
> 
> This is a gift for timbre, from Skyler, for her birthday. It's a little late, but that's on me!
> 
> Happy Birthday Rachel! - Skyler
> 
> The song is Your Love (Déjà Vu), by Glass Animals. All the footage is from the show!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't using my work skin, it's going to be weirdly small! The direct link to youtube is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rk0YrP_iavE).
> 
> If you would like to download the full uncompressed 4k file, I've uploaded it on my google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18KqSqZTStmcHPyIcfnuIj9XJSooYMNIy/view?usp=sharing).
> 
> I uploaded the vid on tumblr [here](https://seinmit.tumblr.com/post/626315801680625664/a-sharp-objects-ammacamille-vid-by-seinmit-a), as well.


End file.
